Who are behind our story?
by nevertold
Summary: First of all sorry for bad english. What if all events since cell games, are controled? Well maybe not all, but most of them are planned. Who is behind that? Are Z fighters are ready to face truth? Find out in this story. Chapter 11 is here. What will happen next? Story of Damir chapter 14-15(16) Leve your thoughts
1. Decription

**No name for it now**

First of all, I have bad, just bad english grammar, it sucks.

Ok now for the decription of my first fanfiction :D

This is a big what if story. What if all events since the cell games are planned. Maybe some are not, but most of them. Like Gohan wining the Cell games, or all Buu saga. If it is true who is behind this? Who controls all events since Cell games, and how Kais doesn't noticed all of this?


	2. Chapter 1

It was a simple day for Z fighters. Its been a 5 years since Goku decided to leave Z fighters and train young kid Uub. Vegeta as always trains in his new designed gravity room with improvments. Now he can train, and fight himself. Room can create a copy of person for temporarity time. Trunks and Goten are now adults, but they still have a childish spirt. Gohan and his family also have a normal daily life.

Piccolo trains Pan.

Good, Pan you lot like your fighter, you have a great potentional to be a verry strong fighter, says Piccolo after blocking a kick from Pan.

You talk to much Piccolo, answers Pan with a double kick and powerful punch in stomach.

"Unbelievable, this kid is better than her father was that age. She is only 9 years old, but a can feel a pain in my stomach after that attack. And she is not a super, she will be a great fighter, maybe one day she will kick Goku's ass"

Piccolo answers with a beam to Pan's attack.

Block that kid, if you are not afraid.

Pan has to full power up, to block that attack from Piccolo. She tries to block attack, but her energy is dropping.

"Shit, this is too much for her to handle. I have something to do"

"No, I will not lose, I will win."

Suddenly Pan increase her energy, her hair becomes blonde, and eyes full red.

Pan not only blocks Piccolo attack, but sends a powerful Kamehamahaaa attack.

Piccolo has to put a lot of effort to block this attack, after that Pan back to normal stage and drops on the ground.

Piccolo took Pan, and fly straight to the Gohan's house.

"What happed, is she achieved super Saiyian? Why heir's eyes has red, but not green as usual. She is stronger than her father in Cell games. Maybe be sauce she is female, that's why her eyes went red, but not green."

Gohan sensed that Piccolo is flying towards to him.

" I need to ask Piccolo, maybe he will know about that? "

Hi Piccolo, how is Pan's training. And did you sense a powerful energy?

Yes, I was that energy belongs to your daughter, she went super, but her eye was full of red.

Are you joking Piccolo? That energy was almost twice strong, as I was achieved super saiyan 2. Red eyes?

Yes, I telling you a truth, I also not believed. But maybe, besauce she is female?

So how it is? Please review


	3. Goku is back

Unknown place. About 10 million light years away.

Lord Frieza, how are you today?

Fine, my Emperor I' am pleased to see you.

Very well, remember this. No one, can't now that we are here. Do you understand?

Yes, my master.

Go away Frieza.

Planet Earth

Goku talks to Uub.

It's been a 5 years since I took to train with me. Since that you become very strong. I give all to you that I know myself about martial arts. Now you are on your own. Train hard, master unmetered techniques, learn new moves. We will meet someday. Good luck Uub.

Thank you master. I promise to you that I will surpass you one day.

You don't have to call me master. My name is Goku, not master.

Yes Goku, and thank you again.

Good luck my friend, as Goku says this words he flies away.

Finally, after this year my Dad is coming back.

Hi, how are you? Wow Goten, you are now adult. Tell me what new is going on?

Nothing, much changed, well Pan yesterday went super.

Wait, that was a Pan's energy? I thought that it was you or Trunks achieved second stage.

Yes, she went a super, her eyes was red instead of green. We think because she is a female, so transformation has to be different than males.

Strange, Pan's energy was complete different after that transformation. It's like a two different people. Maybe female super sayians are stronger than male version of it?

It's good that you back right now dad. Bulma need some type of your DNA.

What's that? Please tell me it's a food.

No dad, DNA is very small part of you. You can't see them or touch them. But it has all information about your genetics. It's like big information data. It can tell you who are your ancestor are. A blood related a person has a very resembling DNA.

OK Goten that's too much. If I correctly understand, Bulma need that DNA to know more about sayians. Pan is my granddaughter, I will do everything to protect her, you, Gohan, your mother, everyone.

I know dad, that's why I happy to see you again.

I' am happy to son. You are grown up. Tell me, do you have some interest of some girl? Tell your old man, what girl you like.

Goten blushes a bit. Oh, no now I don't have any interests in one girl.

Don't lie to me son. I can see that you like some girl. Tell me.

There was a some girl. But she is like mother to me not a girlfriend.

What you mean by that?

Well she yells at me a lot. She asks me how my studies are going on. Did I eat well, did I brush me teeth every day. She ask even more stupid question's than mother can ask. One day she asked me " Hi Goten what you like to dream about ? "

What kind of question that?

I think she is in love. Is she beautiful?

Dad, she is my math teacher. She is older than Gohan. Don't tell mother about that, she will be mad.

Are you serious, wow a teacher. How old is that teacher?

I told you father, she is older than my brother Gohan. She told me once that my brother are very cool man, and that she is 52 years old. But I got to admit, she look's more about 30-35 years old.

Wait, how your teacher knows Gohan?

Well Gohan is know a well know scientist and mathematician. She told me, that she fall in love after seeing my brother.

" Oh Goten, your brother is so handsome. I can feel that he is very strong man. But he's married and have a family. And you are too young for me"

HAHAHAHA, that's funny do your brother knows about that?

No, dad he doesn't know. Oh shit it's almost 15:00. We have to go to Bulma's house.

Don't worry, we will be soon.

Goku places two fingers on his forehead and look's for energy signals.

As Goku uses his instant transmission technique he appears in gravity room.

Kakarot, what are you doing here?

Wait, why I see two Vegeta. How are you two.

As Goku says these word's Vegeta turn's of gravity in room, and fake Vegeta disappear.

He's a fake, a model. So you heard news about Pan.

Yes Goten told me that she went super, and that Bulma need's my DNA or something like that.

Tell me Kakarot how strong you became since last tournament?

Well, I don't really know.

" Good, so he will fight with full power. "

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan leaves gravity room, and goes to guest's room.

Hi guys, how are you? Says Goku.

It's Goku, you are back. We missed you.

Leave some review next chapter will be soon.


	4. Strange DNA

Chapter 4

Well Goku, how are you?

Good everything is fine. So Bulma, you need my DNA?

Yes, Goku I need that. Videl you too.

What me? Why you need my DNA?

Videl, you are Pan's mother.

After two days Bulma get's test results.

Bulma looks at very strange test results

"Strange, how can this be? It's impossible. No way, this can't be a truth.

Why results are so strange, and how it's possible too get this results? "

Vegeta goes to the lab. Woman did you get results?

Yes, Vegeta and something is very strange?

What can be strange about that?

Vegeta, can I ask you something?

You can ask me what ever you want.

Are they are more sayians on earth, that are relatives too Goku?

What are you talking about? Of course no. Show me results, I know about my race genetics, so I can tell what's wrong.

Look, at this Vegeta. How this is possible?

Vegeta looks at monitor and get's shocked. No way, something must be wrong. How it's possible? Don't tell others about that and erase all results data.

Shit, I promised that I will show Gohan test results.

What, are you think before your actions woman? Maybe you can create virus that erases all data?

I can but if I will do Gohan will notice that I created that virus? So he will get more suspicious.

Make test results fake, a forged. If these results are true than someone is know that all before Pan came to life even before Kakarots brat meet Pan's mother. But who is behind these?

You telling me that someone know the truth but who? And if this true, how we don't notice this. How can this be truth Vegeta?

I don't know woman. Suddenly after Vegeta says those words a woman comes to the laboratory.

Who are you and what are you doing in my house.

I'm Lime. Test results are real, no fakes are here. Everything that this DNA tests shows you are real.

What so you are a person behind this?

No I'm not a person behind this. I and Bra came from different timeline.

What my daughter are here? Where is she?

She is now not here, but she will come back one day.

So Lime, can you tell how it's possible?

It's a very long story. Some of my words will shock you. But promise that you won't tell anyone until the time comes.

We promise to you Lime, that we will keep this a secret.

So I can begin.

Lime sits on the chair and begins telling what happened in her timeline.

After two hours Lime ends story. Suddenly Gohan comes.

What are happening here?

Nothing Gohan we and Adelbera just talking about job.

But why Vegeta is here with you two?

Listen to me Gohan, this is not your concern. Vegeta glares at Gohan.

So Adelbera, it's nice to see you, Bulma says as looks at Lime's eyes.

It's nice to see you too. Bulma and Vegeta, as Lime says those words she turns around to Gohan. Why, why look at you Gohan, you look handsome. Your wife are lucky too get you. Lime says with a smile on her face.

Gohan blushes a little and thanks her. Lime goes away.

So Bulma did you get test results?

No I need one more day and no I don't need any help Gohan.

Thanks Bulma, I can trust you.

Gohan goes away and fly towards home.

Chapter 4 is done. What terrible truth tells test results? What secret Lime told. Who is behind all of this? Follow story too know truth.

Leave some reviews. And Happy New Year.


	5. Bills is come back

Chapter 5

**How are you Bills?**

It's been awhile since Bills fought Goku. Now Bills is looking for a rematch.

"That sayian is keep getting stronger. I wonder how strong he is now. Maybe I will visit him. Strange I don't sense Whiss."

Whiss where are you? Tell me are that Goku is still alive.

Oh yes Bills he is alive and have a granddaughter. She is unusual strong for her age.

Don't hide Whiss. I remember that Goku's son wife was pregnant. So how strong is that girl? Is she stronger than her grandfather?

No, but she will surpass him one day. She have a great potential.

Show me how strong she is. Like the last time you showed sayian that killed Frieza.

Yes Bills, I can.

Whiss shows Bills what happened that day when she went super sayian.

Impressive that little girl is really something special. I wonder if she can beat Bojack.

Of course she can, with that power she is more than twice stronger.

Whiss we are going to revisit earth. I like to fight again with that Goku.

Come closer Bills. You know how that thing works.

Yeah, yeah just send us to earth.

Pan is training with Piccolo.

Keep calm Pan. Piccolo says to Pan as she is in her super form.

I can't Piccolo. That's too hard for me. Pan replies.

Just one more minute Pan. " She is mastering super sayian faster than Goku ."

I want to release all your energy Pan and keep in that state for a minute.

Ok Piccolo I will try to.

Pan releases all her energy. Her eyes are red like a blood and her energy is spreading around wild. After a minute she is back to normal stage.

Very impressive, she is something special. A familiar voice says.

Piccolo turns to voice direction and gets frightened. Bills what are you doing here? Please tell me that you won't destroy earth.

Maybe I won't. I can't promise to you Piccolo. Where is Goku, and don't try to lie to me. By the way what's name of that strong little girl.

I'm Pan. Pan says to Bills. Who are you?

I'm Bills, g… Whiss terminates Bills and answer Pan's question. He is Bills a very powerful creature, and I'm Whiss.

Nice to meet you Bills and Whiss. How strong you are?

Strong enough. Where is your grandfather? You see your master won't tell us Pan.

Pan looks suspicious and asks question. Why Piccolo is afraid of you? Are you bad people? I wonder where my grandfather is now. He promised to come here. He said that he wants to see how strong I am.

Oh nothing special little girl. He is just afraid of my power. Bills answers.

I sense that Goku is coming towards us.

So tell me father, how strong that kid are now?

Oh you mean Uub? He is ready to face strong enemy. He just needs to master what I thought to him. He don't have any real experience in fights. But I now that Pan and Uub will be a great future earth defenders.

You are right father, but promise to me that you will watch my mother. I can feel that she is fading away.

What are you talking about Gohan? She is fine, I can see that.

No father her health is got worse last 5 years. She is not that strong woman that you knew. She sick more often than before.

Goku looks at Gohan with worried eyes and ask a question. So can you tell me, how long she will live?

I can't tell you. About 5-7 years.

So she get old, I didn't expect that this day will come. I look more like your brother than father. When I was your age I thought that your mother will look always young and beautiful.

That's Ok father, Pan and Piccolo waits for you.

You are right Gohan.

Goku flies where Pan and others are.

"Strange I can feel familiar energy. But it feels unstable. One moment I can feel it, energy disappears. "

Suddenly he sees two familiar figures. "Bills and Whiss, what they are doing? "

How are you Bills, Goku greets Bills.

We are waiting for you Goku. Bills smiles.

Oh yes finally chapter 5 is done please review.

Introduction to chapter 6. Villain action.

**I sit on top of the word.**

**I watch they live. **

**I watch those weaklings**

**I fooled everyone **

**Now I can snap my fingers**

**And they live will be come tragedy.**

**I'm who decides who live, who dies.**


	6. Villian action

Chapter 6

**Frieza POV**

I am walking now in a place where only gods supposed to walk. It's because of my master that give me new life, new identity. Of course this universe Frieza is still dead. But no one can know that they are two of us. I walk and look around. This place is huge. I can't fly because gravitation here is too much for me. After 5 hours of walking I can finally see a palace. This is where my master lives. My emperor Marcus. He said to me that one day, we will be worshiped as gods. He told me that day will come when we will make rules of the universe. But I can't trust him, I know what he did too his own family and I know that he's desire won't let share that power. But he can't kill me, if he will than he will be spotted. Finally I am now in this palace. I see my master and others like Cell, my father, my brother, and of course my master. **How are you Frieza? **Asks my master Marcus.

I am tired, my emperor. I answered too him. After this words he looks at me with the spites and. **Frieza kill that man. **I don't understand what he mean by that. I am Frieza. But after a second I saw a figure that looked like me. Impossible I am Frieza who is he? He looked at me and "BAM" a beam pierced my heart. Slowly I begin to melt and vanished like a dust.

**6 months after. **

**Normal POV**

Marcus watches Bills fight with Goku. He just watches and smiles. Suddenly a figure appears. A human looking with a long silver hair and yellow eyes.

Who will win my master? Figure asks Marcus.

Marcus smiles at him and answer his question. I let the destiny this time decide who will win. Now we can go to the Bills place and say hello.

What, are you real? We will be noticed Marcus. Figure replies to his own master words.

It's only matter of time when masters of 12 gods of destruction will notice that all destruction gods except Bills is dead. We don't have lot of time.

As you wish Marcus. Figure answers and vanish.

"The fight won't last long."

**Back to earth. Bills fights with Goku.**

You improved a lot Goku, I am impressed. Bills say as he blocks Goku's kick.

KAMEHAMEHAME-HAAAAAAAAAA. Goku attacks Bills with powerful Kamehameha attack. Bills put lot of effort to block this attack.

He answers with his sun like attack. Goku looks at him like he is crazy.

What are you doing Bills? You going to destroy earth with this attack.

Oh I think that you are right. Bills answers to Goku and try to block away his own attack. Don't look at me like idiot help me.

Goku uses his instant transmission and with Bills help blocks powerful attack.

Oh that was a hard one Bills. I think that I am done with this fight.

Good, he will be here for two more days. I like to taste some food of yours. Last time I really liked your food. Tell me where too find good food.

Goku looks at Bills with his happy face and answers Bills question.

I don't really know, but I think that Bulma or my wife Chi-Chi will know.

Bills look at Goku and smiles. That is good. Whiss are you going to?

Whiss smiles and answers. Of course Bills, I am expert of good food.

So two days from now on Bills, Whiss and Goku tasted all kind of foods from all around word.

This food is very good. I don't remember when I ate that kind of food. I will always remember this small planet as food heaven in mortal dimension. Bills say to Goku.

Um Ok Bills, visit us some day.

I will Goku, I will visit this planet. We are going back Whiss.

As you wish. Whiss answers and they disappear in sky.

Bills home planet.

You can back home, I am going to sleep for 5-7 years.

Very well Bills I will visit you 5 years latter. Whiss answers to his apprentice question and disappear. After one hour Bills decide to back in his place. And have a really good sleep. But as he enters his home, he sees a young looking man.

Who are you and what are you doing in my home? Bills ask angry.

Man smiles at Bills and answers. You don't have to raise your voice Bills, anyway my name is Marcus. I think that you need to know a name of a person that will kill you.

What are you talking about fool? You want to mess with me. Bills attack Marcus with his power, but Marcus easily blocks his attack and answers with a punch and smile beam that pierced Bills. After that Bills drops dead. No one will know that he is death now for a temporarily time.

So do you like this chapter? Leave your reviews.


	7. Begining of Great Saga

Now I can start first saga of this story. I don't no how to call it now, but I will name it the Great saga. I know, that's sounds stupid. Story will have 3 sagas. Great saga, flashback saga and main saga. Main saga is story itself. Chapters 1-6 were an introduction. Real story begins now.

Chapter 7

**5 years later**

**Great saga**

It is been a 5 years since Bills death. Z fighters changed a lot.

Goku is living a peaceful life with his wife. He trains, but not that much as he used to. Goten is now working in game company. Trunks own Capsule Corporation. Gohan is recharging about several of things. Now he works on his project called: energy in our body. It's about how human energy is can be useful in everyday life. Vegeta changed most. He became bald. Yes you read that right. A bald Vegeta. No just kidding, Vegeta mastered a royal super sayian 3. Basically it's a super sayian 3, but with improvements. It's more to the speed not to the strength. Its gives 10x speed and 2.5x strength to normal super sayian 3. Also his fight style changed a lot. Now his fights are more elegant than before.

Sun rises, the birds are singing a morning dawned. Announcing new beautiful summer day. Here on planet earth we have a group of fighters called Z fighters. They defend earth from dangerous monsters, aliens and androids. Of course you know that.

So it's a July and this day is a tournament day. It's been more than 10 years since last good tournament. Yes they were a few tournaments, but they are just for weaklings.

Now is a tournament with Goku, Vegeta, Pan, and some other fighters.

So Pan, how strong you are? Goku ask his granddaughter. Pan just looks at him and smiles evil. Strong enough to beat your ass.

Vegeta, why Trunks is not coming? Goku ask his old rival and a friend.

Kakarot you like always question stupid things. You know that Trunks is working and became weakling like his mother. Anyway you don't need to participate in this tournament. Gods know that I will win this blasted tournament.

Huh, we will see that Vegeta. Pan replies to Vegeta.

Watch your mouth kid I can beat you in seconds.

I sense lot of big fighters here. Strange, how humans became so strong? Yes Uub is here too, maybe he trained his village. I can't wait too see what he learned.

Kakarot all big fighters except you apprentice is Radtiz level. No one can stand in our way.

We are happy to announce beginning of tournament. Fighters get ready. We soon draw lots.

Finally we can go to that blasted place where we will draw lots.

**Our fighters is finally can start tournament.**

Look at that strange looking guy. Goku points to young man with silver hair and an angel like face. He seems happy.

Kakarot I can guarantee you that he is some stupid teenager that what's to stand out.

But Vegeta, look at that face. He looks young but not that young as you say. I think he is about 25-30 years old. And I can say that he is not earthling even if he seems looking like earthling. Pan replies.

Goku please come here. Announcer loudly says.

Goku smiles and comes near announcer.

How are you Goku? Announcer asks Goku.

Oh I am great; it's been a while since I was here. Goku replies as he pulls the ball.

Goku is nr 4. Next is Xando. " What a strange name . "

A young looking man comes to pull the ball.

" So who is that guy? I can tell that he is hiding his energy. "

Xando is nr 5. Next is Faul.

A gigantic man appears. He picks a ball with number 2.

Minutes latter. Vegeta picks a ball with number 6.

It seems that Xando is not lucky to face me in first round. Vegeta thought loudly.

And finally Pan picks ball with number 9. " Oh shit my fight is last "

Notice: Only Important fights will be in this story.

First fight Erico vs Faul. Winner Faul.

Second fight John la da Mura vs Goku. Winner Goku.

Third fight. Vegeta vs Xando. Winner ?

Both fighters walking to the ring to face each other. Both are ready to win.

As soon as Vegeta steps in the ring Xando begins to talk.

So Vegeta prince of the all sayians are you ready to face me Xando a haulimastic creation?

No I am ready to blow you in pieces. What ever that haulimastic means. You are no match for me.

Xando just smiles and appears in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta kick his ass. Bulma says. Yeah father both Trunks and Bra replies.

Gohan notice that Piccolo is looking serious. Why are you so serious? I can sense too that he is about Radtiz level. But he is not a threat.

Is nothing much Gohan, but they is a one thing…..

Fool, with speed you can't defeat me. A mighty prince. Vegeta replies to Xando's action with a kick. But Xando easily blocks kick and with a powerful two fingers attack brokes Vegeta's shoulder. So you say that with speed I can't defeat you.

You can go royal level. I know that you can go that level.

As you wish fool. Vegeta starts transforming to royal ssj3. His hair becomes dark blue, his eyes become grey and his aura reminds a waterfall.

WOW Vegeta is really got so strong. Goku says.

Yeah his energy is incredible, he will beat that guy I'm sure of that. Pan replies.

Very good Vegeta, you became so strong. We haven't expected that you will be that good. In this form you can easy transform into second force dimension.

What do you mean by the word we? Vegeta asks curious.

**With Gohan and Piccolo**.

What you know about haulimastic and what you afraid of? Gohan asks his mentor and a father figure namekian called Piccolo.

They is a few ways to make a creation. First and the easiest way is with the cells from another person. It's like Cell or androids. Second is a magic way. The great example would be Majin Buu. Third way is energy or haulimatic way. This is most perfect and difficult way to make a creation. Only divine or angelic way of creation is beyond this. Haulimastic way is between energy and divine way.

I don't understand Piccolo. What is that energy way of creation?

A creation like Cell or androids is a very simple creation. But he doesn't have his energy. Yes Cell did have his energy. But his energy belongs to us not to him. He possessed all our strengths and abilities. He can combine our attacks, but he never can make a real new one. On the hand energy creation. Is a energetic being that can have children to make a new race. Energy and haulimastic being is a very intelligent. Have a great mind and are martial arts masters. They energy belong only to they. To create such a being you have to be mastered energetic with all four forms. Because to create a being that don't copy your energy is so difficult . So he's creator is have to be someone who is so strongly intelligent with brilliant mind. No mare mortal can do this. Piccolo explains to Gohan.

WOW so you say that this is a creation of some very intelligent being?

Yes.

**Fight**

Not bad Vegeta, but remember that I can transform too. Xando replies to Vegeta's big bang attack.

Bring it on Xando. Show me your power and what you really can do.

So be it. Xando answers to Vegeta.

Suddenly Xando calms himself and lowers his energy. His breathing is deep.

"What this fool is doing. He lowers his energy after he calms to have a transformation."

Xando seems normal but few seconds later a flash light appears that hidden from view Xando. Seconds after Xando appears with a new appearance. He's hair becomes long, his eyes becomes white like a snow and his skin becomes blue. His energy signal feels so beautiful he glows like a diamond.

Can you feel it grandpa? He's energy is so beautiful. It's a first time since I sensed something incredible. Pan says to Goku.

Indeed. I never sensed that type of energy. Goku replies with a little shaky voice.

Are you afraid grandpa? I know he is strong, but I don't think that he is a bad guy.

No, just watch the fight, it will be interesting fight. Goku replies to Pan.

" No way that someone strong can exist ."

So are you ready Vegeta? I confess admit that you won the first round. But I can guarantee that you will lose. What you say prince of the all sayians?

Chapter 7 is finally done. So first OC appeared to Z fighters. A haulimastic being Xando with a great power. Who will win Vegeta or Xando?

Leave reviews.


	8. No way

Chapter 8

**What, no way.**

So Vegeta, are you ready? Xando says to Vegeta.

No way, how can you be so strong. I have no chance against you. Who are you? Vegeta asks Xando while Xando is just smiling.

Try to attack me, maybe I am not as strong as may I look to you. But how do you know? Xando replies.

I had sensed that you are hiding your energy. But there is a one thing I want to know about transformation. I can tell that you belong to strong race of warriors. Vegeta answers to Xando.

No you are wrong Vegeta. I am belong to no race. No living being have abilities like I have. I was created about 28 years ago by my creator. I am haulimastic being. Xando replies to Vegeta.

" Can this be, that his creator is?"

Flashback.

Marcus is a genius. He created his first haulimastic being only 12 years old even if that being managed to live only two days. But I believe that he can create something magnificent. End of flashback.

I can only give up Xando. Vegeta suddenly announces that he is giving up.

What, no way that Vegeta can do this? Is he really that strong? Goku says loudly.

Ladies and gentlemen it seems that Vegeta gives up the fight Xando wins.

So it's a first time I see this. Piccolo says and everyone agree with him.

Vegeta walks back where Pan and Goku are now.

WOW Vegeta even you are afraid of him? Do you know about him?

No Kakarot I meet him first time, there is no thing. Vegeta answers.

" There is no way, that Vegeta is hiding something. Is that Xando new treat?

Ever since day of DNA test results Vegeta and Bulma seems hiding something."

Gohan what are you thinking about? Videl asks Gohan.

Oh nothing really. What a nice day Videl isn't it?

Don't lie to me Gohan, you know that I can tell if person lies or not. I am expert at this.

"Shit" I just thinking about Xando is he a new treat? Gohan answers.

At the same time two familiar woman figures appears. One of the woman looks like younger version of Bulma.

Hey, I didn't expect you too come Bra and Lime you two look great.

Yeah I know we just want to watch this tournament. Hey Goten you look great my lovely boy. Lime smiles at him.

Suddenly Chi-Chi starts screaming at Lime.

What you mean by lovely boy? Look woman, I don't know who are you, but listen. I will not allow you to marry Goten you got that.

You are always like that Chi-Chi aren't you. I was Goten's teacher. I have no intention to marry your son.

Ok, Ok what's going on? I don't understand. Why two Bra's are here?

Yeah mother, you have to tell why another me is here?

Oh, bro it's a long story. Lime and Bra came from different universe. In they universe who of the Z fighters betrayed them. He escaped from his universe and started to do his plans in our universe what ever he wants. Basically he controlled almost all events since cell games and even more.

Wow are you real Bulma, how can someone control those kind events like cell games or Majin Buu fights can be controlled by some unknown power and we haven't noticed that man? Gohan replies to unexpected Bulma's answer.

It's hard to explain but he can fake death and even your sensitive.

Can you tell me who betrayed us in your universe Lime? Videl asked Lime curious.

I would like to tell you, but is not your concern who is he. Only thing that I will tell you Christina that he don't exist in this universe. Lime answers to Videl's question.

Sorry madam, but my name is **Videl** not **Christina** and call me that. Videl replies.

I know that you are Videl, but I will call you Christina.

"What a strange woman." Videl thoughts on Lime.

" He is a genius, but a bastard I will not forgive this what he had done." Lime thinks about Marcus.

Ok girls that's a strange thing going now can we just watch tournament. Krillin interuputs converstation.

Yes he is right, but can I ask you is that Xando guy and the who betrayed us in your universe related to some way. Piccolo asks curious.

Of course the one who betrayed us, created Xando. Limes answers to Piccolo's question.

Wait, that means that this Xando guy is villain. Gohan replies shocked.

I don't think so that Xando will attack earth or any other planet. I told you that his creator can control events and fights. So if he wanted to destroy earth or universe he would did that long time ago. We don't know what's his purpose is. We know that he is behind yours daughter power.

What, no way that he is the reason of my daughter's power. Who is that guy, we need to tell dad and Vegeta about this.

Calm down Gohan, Vegeta already knows this, we tell Goku and Pan after tournament. Bulma answers to Gohan.

YES, Finnaly I wrote this dam chapter. Review


	9. Semifinals and more

**Chap****ter 9**

**No names**

Goku are you ready to face Pan? An announcer asked one of the greatest fighters.

Yes, she is my granddaughter I want to test her power. Goku answers with his smile.

Ladies and gentleman we are about to begin semifinals. Goku a well known fighter versus his own granddaughter Pan, who is also granddaughter of Mr. Satan. Who will win? An old generation or the new young one?

"Of course I would win. My grandfather is a great fighter, but his golden time passed. My time is about to come." Pan's thoughts before the fight.

Fighters are ready to face each other. The fight is about to begin.

Goku and Pan are already in the ring. Shall we start? Pan asked Goku.

Goku attacks Pan with punches. Right side, left side, right side, left side… Pan blocks every punch after two minutes of punching and blocking Pan finds opportunity to punch Goku in the stomach. She acts fast, turn into SS mode and punch him with great strength. Goku feels pain in his stomach and decides to turn SS. Pan Smirks and attacks Goku with lot of ki balls. Goku blocks her attacks and attacks her with punches and kicks. Pan has a hard time blocking Goku's attacks. One, no two, no three unblocked attacks. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Pan starts screaming and releases her energy. Her hair turn dark red, her eyes becomes violet. Her aura is red/violet mixed with lot of electrical sparkles around.

"What energy is that? No way she can be that strong. I think that I should become SS2, no maybe SS3." Goku is impressed by his own granddaughter powers.

Before Goku could turn beyond super sayian Pan attacks him in stomach, then back, then face. Goku tries to block Pan's attacks, but no use. AAAAAAAA Goku screams and turns into next level of super sayian. Now he can block Pan's attack more easy than before, but this is no use. He knows that only SS3 can defeat his granddaughter.

Sorry Pan, but fight is over. Goku says as he turns into super sayian 3 and starts attacking Pan. Now the clockwise change direction. Goku punches Pan with powerful attacks. After minute Pan downgrades her energy, after another she drops on the ground.

There you are what an amazing fight there was. Winner Goku. Announcer is happy to see that kind of fight.

Lunch Break.

Oh what a fight Pan, I am proud of you. Goku compliments Pan's strength.

Thanks, but next time you would lose fight. Pan answers with a smirk.

Dad, Pan we need to talk about something important. Gohan appears and says to them with serious look on his face.

Why you look so serious Gohan, is new enemy coming? Goku asks his son curious.

Vegeta already knows. Only you and Pan not know what is going on.

Oh bro, father you say that if some devil appeared. Pan says to Gohan.

This is not funny Pan, I know that I look dead serious, but please don't ask any questions and just listen what you are about to hear. Gohan answers his daughter's question. While they walk towards restaurant where Z fighters with Lime and Bra waits for them to back.

So you are back now, good listen both of you. Lime says serious to Goku and Pan.

Who are you? Goku asks curious looking at Lime.

I am Lime or also know as Adelbera as my nick name. I came from another universe with Bra, as you see her she looks like her mother in young age. I was your sons Goten math teacher. There is a reason why we are here at last 10 years. Our universe is very similar to yours. We also have Z fighters, but one of us betrayed us and started his work in this universe. We don't know what his purpose is, but he must be stopped. What bad or evil he did? Well he basically controlled almost all events since cell games. Like Golan's and Cell fight was controlled by him. He is like a man in the shadows, waiting opportunity to strike. He created Xando, a haulimastic being.

I can't tell you who he is, I think that he soon will appear in front of you. Lime answers to Goku's question.

Wow, so you telling me that some guy can control events and even fights and decide who would win? That's a crazy, how can't we noticed that? Is that man turned himself into android or something like that, so we can't sense him? Goku asked shocked.

No, he has his own methods to be unseen. He is a genius after all. Creating first haulimastic being at the age of 12 is a brilliant and wonderful thing.

What you mean by haulimastic? Pan asks curious.

Piccolo starts to explain about 4 different ways of creation.

So if I understand correctly haulimastic being is a non born creature, which has no parents and no relation to anyone even to his own creator. But he is not created by magic or something like that. Haulimatic way, is too developing a new energy by combining your own energy, but that energy is a new one. Well that's a hard thing, I event can't imagine how this can be possible to do that. Is he some kind of god? Goku answers to Piccolo's explanation with question.

No he is not Goku, I know that sounds unbelievable.

Meanwhile far away from earth. Whiss found about Bills and other destruction gods.

"Who did this? Who could do that? I better warn kais and Goku about this."

A figure appears. Hello champion and king of first force dimension. I challenge you to fight for title of first dimension champion.

So you did this? Whiss asked angry.

And, if I did? Accept the challenge; I know that you want to kill me.

So be it, Acarus. As Whiss says that word, they both appear in a big roman style palace. Above you can see strange sky. You can see earth, kais worlds, underworld and more.

Nice place Whiss, so shall we start? Figure smirks and starts to release his energy.

As you wish fool. Whiss also starts releasing his energy.

Chapter 9 is done. Leave reviews, lot of reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

In the world of Kais.

Old kai looks serious. No, good a challenger is not a just some dump idiot. He is that villain that Lime talks about. But how, some one can be so strong? Old Kai speaks with Kibito-Kai.

This is serious, if he wins this fight he will become even more stronger. But how he knew that Whiss is the champion and king of first dimension? We need to tell this about Lime and others.

Planet Earth

So a final waits for me. I can't wait to face Xando, he looks strong very strong, even you Vegeta was afraid of him.

Oh, just shut up Kakarot, you won't even have a chance to attack. His transformation is amazing, while you and others cannot detect his energy I can, because this form shows the power only to the one who deserves it.

Goku, can you hear me its me Kibito-Kai. A voice from no where.

Hey its been a long time since I heard word from you Kai.

This is about that man who Lime speaking about. You see, problem is more serious than you think. Kai says to Goku with a voice with fear.

Why I can feel fear in your voice? What is going on?

Listen careful Goku. That man killed Bills and other destruction gods. Now he challenged Whiss a champion and king of first dimension. This man is not a ordinary, he knows loot of things that I and my great ancestor don't knew until now. Well we knew, but we thought that is a not real fact.

Goku as everyone else is shocked to hear that Bills fearsome god of destruction is dead. No way, how can Bills be dead, just how strong that man is?

I can't believe that Marcus did something like that, what he is thinking. Lime replies to the news.

You said that Whiss is champion of first dimension and also a king. What you mean by that? Gohan asked curious.

Its will be hard to explain about this. As Goku already knows that there is a 12 universes. These 12 universes can be divided by 8 dimensions. First dimension is where you, and everyone else lives. But there is a hidden worlds that no mere human, even Kais can't step a foot. As I told you there is a 8 dimensions. So when he become a champion, he will become a ruler of this dimension. I hope that you understand this Gohan. Kai answered Gohan's question.

Wow, this is really serious. But wow, a some kind of secret worlds that we can't even step because of the gravity. What that Marcus really wants to object?

We have to wait and see Gohan, we are powerless now.

What are you talking about? We have too do something even if we are powerless.

Goku the Xando waits to fight you, the lunch break is over. Man says to Goku.

Huh, really oh so a good fight waits for me.

**Goku vs Xando**

Are you ready for the finals ladies and gentelmens?

Yeah, a large public shouted.

The final is started. Announcer announced.

Are you ready Goku? Xando asked Goku with a smile.

Ready when you are. Goku replied to Xando.

Xando transformed into his form. Goku looked at him with a surprise. "Wow Vegeta didn't lie about this." Goku transformed to SSJ3

Goku attacks Xando with his full strength and speed, but Xando blocks all his attacks like they where nothing.

We know Goku, that you have new transformation show them what you really capable of.

So, what are you and your master want to object by all this?

Oh, so you heard about me and my master and what we can do?

Yes, I know everything about you and your master. We will stop you two.

Oh so you say, that you know everything about my master. Than tell me, who is my master and creator, tell me are you related to him? Tell me who are my master's mother and father. I know that you don't have a clue about my master. You only know that he betrayed Z fighters, but that is a lie.

Than tell me Xando about your master who is he.

He is like father too us secret six. We will create new world, new system.

I think that you are brainwashed Xando. Who is secret six?

Oh you want to know? I only tell you that secret six is a group of haulimastic beings that will help to create new era.

I can't let you too object that. You will kill billions to create new system.

Maybe, but this old system is trash.

Goku transforms to new form. His hair becomes full blue and eyes green like a leaf.

This is my new form. Super sayian 4. Get ready to face my new form Xando.

Huh, so you finally transformed. We already know what you are capable off Goku.

Goku starts attacking Xando with Kamehamehameha attack.

Ka-me-hame-hame…..ha Goku shouted with his full strength.

What is Goku crazy, this attack can destroy sun system and more.

What a powerful attack. This is amazing ladies and gentlemen.

"This attack should do lot of damage too him" Goku thinks as he looks into the sky where smokes of his attack is still here.

Smokes slowly dispersing Goku looks with anxiety. As smokes finally disappears Xando appears and attacks Goku.

Impossible how, he can survived this attack?

Goku tries to block Xando's attacks, but this is too much for him.

Xando breaks his left hand, Goku screams. You broke my hand.

So, are you still want to stop us? I can break your legs if you want so.

Goku is unusual angry about this, he will defiantly loose this fight. He can't even compare to Xando. Piccolo says to others.

Yes, Xando is just toying with Goku. This is bad, very bad. How we will protect earth and universe from Xando and his master? Roshi replies to Piccolo's words.

Goku attacks Xando with his full speed and strength. Xando just block his attack and break Goku's leg.

AAAAAAAA my leg, Goku screams in pain.

This is bad, what we can do? My father is powerless against him. How can we stop them? Gohan asks with nervous in his voice.

I think that only Vegetto can stop them. Piccolo replies to Gohan.

No way I will fuse with Kakarot, I don't agree with this. He can fuse with what ever he wants except me. Vegeta replies

But Vegeta this is only chance to stop Marcus and Xando. Bulma replies.

Shut up woman, I can't loose my pride. Too fuse with 3rd class clown Kakarot is a shameful act.

As you wish Vegeta, but remember that you won't have any food two weeks.

Are you crazy woman, too threat me Vegeta Prince of all Sayians?

**Fight scene **

Goku looks at Xando with fear in his eyes. Is that it, what I am capable off, is this are my limits? For three years I can't progress a little bit."

Suddenly a strange sound in air can be heard.

What is going on? Where this sound comes from? What is happening?

Sound is getting more and stranger. Sound that reminds strong wind with a power lines sound mixture. And this sound gets more and more strong.

Finally the sound is so strong that everything becomes white and explodes.

After five minutes everyone is shocked. What happened? I heard that sound and that explosion. I thought that this is the end for us. But how we are alive? The Public.

Look at Xando his appearance changed. Pan shouts.

Everyone looks at Xando. He knows have a spectral and a round ball in his hand.

Goku looks at him, and tries to understand what happened?

So my job here is done, Xando smiles and disappears

Author words:

**So chapter 10 is done. Goku lost to Xando. What this strange sound about? And explosion? Please review. I need to know what your opinion about this story. **


	11. Marcus versus Whiss

**Chapter 11**

**Marcus versus Whiss.**

You had done a big mistake by challenging me. Whiss said to Marcus.

Show me your power Whiss. Marcus replied.

Remember that with this power I killed a previous champion. My master Faul.

Whiss is powering up. His aura looks blue/white with violet flames around him. His eye is glowing white and he has a sword in his hand. Marcus looks at him white smile in his eyes.

" This is not a mistake, Whiss is a champion of this dimension. He is really powerful. Bills and others are nothing compared to him. But still he is just champion of the first dimension, I wonder how powerful is second dimension champion. I heard that Whiss is also achieved 3rd force dimension and he lives in 3rd dimension." But he and I can't go to higher dimensions of power than first one."

Whiss attack Marcus with his fists and blasts. Marcus blocks all his attacks.

Wuintaro Whiss shouts as he releases powerful attack.

Danko. Marcus replies with his attack.

As they attacks collide everything becomes different. Now sky is red and there is an enormous storm and lightening.

They both collide into one another's attacks. They fight like equal. Every attack is so strong that air generates lightening of their energies coming from attacks.

As they power up, sky changes color and air becomes more and more thin.

You are not bad Whiss, Marcus sais to Whiss.

Huh, I can't even remember last time I had such a good fight. Whiss compliments Marcus.

In the World of Kais.

Wow, that Marcus is really strong. Young Kai says.

He is incredible strong, but they hasn't even released they full energy.

What are you saying that, they can do more?

Yes they can, they can….

…..

Marcus powers up. Now he attacks Whiss with his one of the favorite attacks reflecting moon. A powerful attack that he designed. It creates lot of illusions and reflects selected attack.

" Strange everything changed. What is that some kind of illusion. That won't work on me. Now I can see big moon and an ocean below me. I have to attack, a powerful attack."

Junto-Ki Lopasa. Whiss attacks Marcus with 80% of his all energy.

Marcus tries to block that attack. But this is too much for him.

"Reflection" Marcus whispers and reflects attack.

"What had happened, how he could do this? Where is disappeared?"

Whiss is now trying to block his attack. He just power up and block his own attack away. As soon as he blocks attack, Marcus attacks from behind.

Hun-Dankara. A attack of million fists with Danko. Whiss tries to block that attack, but this is impossible even to him.

Shit, Whiss powers up to the 100 %.

Multiple Hun-Dakara Marcus shouts. As he also powered up.

" This is it." Whiss tries to block attack. His energy is starting to fade away. Air now generates strange sound that could be heard in all first dimension. As more Whiss puts more energy, he loses more. Finally Marcus increases his energy to finish him. Now sound is so strong that even some of second dimension can hear.

What this sound about? Kai asks his ancestor.

This means that Whiss is dying. Marcus defiantly will become next champion. Old Kai answered question.

Suddenly a big explosion happened. Everything became white for five minutes (imagine flash grenade explosion in CS LOL: D)

Look at Marcus his is powering up shouts Kibito- Kai.

He receives power. Because he killed previous champion he got his energy increased and he became new king. Old kai explained to Kibito-Kai.

So everything is over? Kibito- Kai asked?

We don't know, only time will tell us. Elder Kai answered.

Planet Earth.

Goku lies down on the floor. He tries to move, but more he tries, more his energy fades away.

Goku everyone shouts. Are you okay his friends ask him. With nervous voices.

I am okay, just a bit tarried. Goku answers with a smile on his face.

You look bad buddy. Krillin says to Goku.

Yeah, that Xando guy just kicked your ass like you where nothing. Yamcha replied.

But, what about that sound and strange explosion? Gohan asks curious about last event.

Well. A voice from nowhere could be heard.

King Kai please tell us good news.

I have to tell you, that Whiss is death and Marcus is a new king. Sound came when Whiss started to loose fight. Explosion came when Whiss dead. King Kai told the news.

What, so you tell me that this Marcus really became a new champion. Sound and explosion was produce of Whiss dead and Marcus transformation to the king? Piccolo asks King Kai.

As it seems yes. King Kai answers with a serious voice.

/

**So Whiss is dead and Marcus is a new king. What is waiting next for Z fighters. How this will change they lives, no how this will change live of first dimension?**

**Reviews please. Chapter 12. A New King and a secret SIX. Review. Are you excited? **


	12. New King and Secret Six

**Chapter 12**

**King and the Secret Six.**

Two months after the events.

Planet Teria. 10x bigger than earth. The planet consists of 82% water, 15% surface and 3% of energy essence.

The air: 68% of nitrogen, 27% oxygen, 1% miscellaneous materials, 4% materialized energy.

Ok that's enough information about this planet.

This been month after our creator Xando became new king. But no one saw him after that. Blonde looking man with blue eyes and yellow skin said.

Fuxo remember that he had said that he will leave after fight with Whiss. Small man with green skin, white eyes and long red hair.

Hau is right Marcus had told us that he will leave after the fight and return two months after, but he is still not here.

Xando looks at his friend a creature that is half bird. Birdi as you know I am the first of the six. He told me that he will train for three months. And he has to meet one month before he returns. As you already know, he the secret six. Xando, Fau, Hau, Birdi, JOJO, Erana are supposed to create new world. Since Marcus became new king, we don't have too hid ourselves, but no one has to know that we are related and know about one another. He created six planets. One in east galaxy, two in west, one in north and two in south. Each one will become a king of a planet. Xando answered.

But, who lives in those planets? Erana asked.

Well the planets are copies of the original planets, but with improvements of energy and materialization. So inhabits of previous planets still lives there, but they hasn't noticed anything. Xando answered.

**Planet Earth**

Goku, how are you today? His wife Chi-Chi asked looking at her husband.

Better than yesterday, but still my leg is still broken. Goku answered.

It's good that your hand is healthy now Goku. Can I ask you one thing?

Yes, sure you can ask me what ever you want. Goku replied to Chi-Chi.

When you will full recover, will you train to stop Marcus and Xando? Chi-Chi asked worried.

I don't know if I even can surpass my own strength that is right now. You see for past 3 years I can't get any stronger not even 1%, well I got stronger but it's only about 0,0001% of my base power. I think this is my limit. Goku answered.

Oh Goku, you don't have too talk like this. Even if this is your limits you still can find way to surpass your own limits Goku. Chi-Chi replied to Goku.

Yes your wife is right Kakarot, you can still surpass your own limits. Bulma had updated gravity room. You see in that room, you can fight with yourself or past enemies. It's really helpful Kakarot.

Thanks Vegeta, I will try, can you ask to Bulma to make another gravity room for me?

Of course Kakarot, but remember that after all this we will have a last fight, to settle who is strongest of us. Vegeta replied to Goku.

We will Vegeta, we will…

**Unknown place.**

A young looking man looks at violet sky and red ocean. He also hears a birds singing songs and sees strange things that is similar too birds flying sky.

"This is the first time I am in the second force dimension. Everything looks different, fells different than the first dimension. I can't even feel something peaceful in my world. Everyone is here like a big family, not like in the first dimension where everyone wants too prove that they are best. Even if I am best in my dimension, even if, I proved to everyone, but still I hate this. This so called rule of the nature. I will changed it no mater what."

Man keeps looking at the ocean and starts his training. He just calms his mind and slowly repeats ocean energy flow. He tries to become a one with the ocean. Too control where energy flows. Too raise and calm down the ocean. Too feel the ocean.

Marcus new king of the first dimension a voice can be heard. A similar voice can be heard.

Marcus turns around and sees Whiss a previous champion. He just looks at him and says. What do you want Whiss?

Oh nothing I just looking at your training session. Whiss replies with happy face.

Even if I killed Bills and you, you still keep smiling at me with happy face of yours.

I don't care if you killed me or Bills, I killed previous champion to become a new one you did the same. And I like the sound and how it feels in this dimension. This is bad, that the first dimension don't have something magical. Whiss replies too Marcus.

No first dimension had a place like that, but why you haven't restored or made something like this? Marcus asked previous champion.

I had tried, but every time I failed. You know that she is too much dam powerful Marcus. Whiss answers to Marcus.

Huh, so you managed too understand what I want to object? I know that she killed your daughter even before you had meet Damir your master and previous champion.

Yes, that was long time ago, but still to change rule of the nature when you are part of it is impossible. Whiss answers to Marcus.

Than I will become anti natural, beyond nature. The 4, 5 champions is beyond nature. And famous Quean of the 6th dimension. The real enemy. Marcus replies

Maybe, but still you are not the beyond born. Whiss replies.

Yes, but what about king of the 5th dimension, we was born after universe is born? After his mother had rebelled? Marcus asks Whiss.

Remember that his mother and father are beyond born and we are nature born.

Even if so, we still managed to became champions of the first dimension. Marcus replies to Whiss.

Good luck Marcus, but remember that your desire is beyond what you can achieve.

Good luck Whiss.

**Planet Taurus**

A large crowd waits too see a new king of a planet Taurus. Everyone is excited too see a new king. Blonde looking man with blue eyes and yellow skin appears.

The public looks at the man, who is suppose to be a new king.

Ladies and Gentleman I am your new king Fuxo. Most of you want too recover form previous wars that was in place last thousand years. I promise to that planet Taurus will be as it was before the wars took. For the last thousands years, no one wanted to visit this planet, even the dictators or powerful monsters. Even famous planet trade organization that had most developed in south galaxy, they tried too conquer this planet, but after King Cold had heard about the wars, the PTO turned away from east galaxy. But that time is finally over. A time of peace has come to planet Taurus.

A king continues to talk and public look at him like he is their savior. A new hope for the planet Taurus.

**One month after.**

Grandpa, grandpa is full recovered. Pan shouts to everyone.

Everyone looks at Pan shocked. How it is possible, yesterday he can't even to walk and you say that he is full recovered now? Gohan asked his daughter.

If you don't believe me, than look at window, Pan answered.

Gohan turn his head towards the windows and sees his father looking at the ocean.

Impossible he is really recovered. Gohan announces loudly.

As everyone see that Goku is at his full health they have run to outside too see they old friend alive and with full health.

Goku, Goku everyone shouts as they run into him. Goku turns his head too see his friends happy faces.

Hey, how everyone is doing I know that for the past two weeks I was like a dead man. But now I am recovered now.

Oh, Goku we are happy that you are back to us. Bulma says.

Yes, I am back too improve myself to new limits, Goku answers.

That's the spirit father. Goten replies.

Yeah everyone replies after Gohan.

Kakarot, you are finally back to yourself. Since you lost to Xando, you lost yourself. I was furious at you Kakarot. How you, a third class clown that defeated Frieza could be so destroyed by one battle? Your spirit, everything that is you where destroyed.

I know Vegeta, I lost not only the fight, but also lost myself. I even lost purpose to live, but now I am ready to continue living and protecting everyone her. Goku answers to Vegeta.

Planet Teria.

Xando sits down in his throne as a king. " Marcus will return any minute" Just as he thought a light appeared and a young man walked in.

This is been three months Xando. How is everyone doing? Marcus asked.

Master you are finally back, everyone as we had planned. Xando answers.

Good too hear, that everything is ok.

Oh, by the way Goku is recovered. Xando says to Marcus.

I know that he recovered Xando.

**Chapter 12 is done. What's your thoughts about this chapter? Are you excited too know more. And what about conversation that Marcus and Whiss had? **

**Find out in new chapters. Review the story. **


	13. Goku's new master Damir

**Chapter 13**

**Goku's new master Damir**

For past two days Goku is training with Pan and Vegeta non stop. He is a different than before. Now training is more like a job, not a hobby or something like that.

Pan, Vegeta I decided that will go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, I still have one year left. Goku says to Pan and Vegeta.

What? Kakarot why are you going there? You know that that room will not help you much as it helped when we where preparing for Cell. Vegeta ask Goku.

I know Vegeta, but there is a one thing that I was afraid to check last time when I was been there. Goku answers Vegeta's question.

What thing you where afraid to check? And there is a limit how many times you can visit that room. Pan asks her grandfather.

Yes, there is a limit but I can generate energy to escape that room, as Super Buu and Gotenks did. I was afraid to check a second door. Goku answers Pan's question.

What are you talking about Kakarot? What second door? I haven't seen any second door, just that one. I think that was an illusion. Trunks had one in that room.

No Vegeta, there is no illusion there was a second entrance. I saw it but I was afraid to check who is behind those doors. This second entrance is in opposite direction than the first entrance.

Great Kakarot, if you find this entrance than tell me, where to find that entrance and what are behind that entrance that you are talking about. But if you try too foolish me, remember that you will face your death Kakarot. Vegeta replies to Goku's words.

I promise that I will tell you who are behind those doors. Goku promises to Vegeta and Pan.

**In lookout aka Dende's place.**

Piccolo how are you doing? Goku ask Namekian who give himself a name Piccolo.

Good, what brings you here Goku? Piccolo asks curious.

Oh, I just want to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the last time. Goku answers.

Huh, so you want to check these doors? Piccolo asked.

How did you know Piccolo? Did you saw them too? Goku asks with a shock in his voice.

Yes I saw these doors one day before I had left the room. Like you I was afraid to check until today I thought that it was an illusion, but when you appeared here and said that you want to visit Hyperbolic Time Chamber I knew what you want to check. Piccolo answered to Goku.

Oh, so those doors must be real. I wonder who is behind those doors. There is why I need to check who is behind those doors. Maybe I will find away to become stronger than I am today.

Good luck Goku and tell me what you saw there.

I will Piccolo I will. Goku says as he enters the room.

**HTC**

Goku was entered the room. Everything is like before, no changes nothing had happened since the last time he had visited. "Where these doors are? If I remember correctly I need to fly very high to see that entrance." Goku just jump and fly to the top. After two minutes he stops. And look around after that he continues to fly upwards than he finally able to see an entrance that was like a mirror to the first one. "There that entrance" Goku says to himself as he flies straight to the place where second door where. After long journey Goku finally reach his destination. He looks around the room, nothing seems different, but a door is different. Not like the first one, the second door was more wide and higher. "There is no mistake, that these are not an illusion as Piccolo had thought, but what if those doors are closed like the first one? Only one thing can answer this question, I need to check" Goku walking towards the doors as he reaches the doors, his hands touches giant door knob and pulls door to himself. Slowly the doors open. Goku looks straight to the dark and steps foot to mysterious place. Doors suddenly close. Goku where looking around him. Foyer was different like in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The hall to the real place is huge, many statues can be seen. Goku walks in the alley for two hours. As he finally reach the end of alley. Before his eyes opens unprecedented sight. He looks at the image that is in front of him. A dark yellow sky many planets that are slowly flying in the fog. The fog who every second changes form. No not only the fog but image changes every time, it was like the last time but a different. Goku continues looking at scene as he notices small energies flying around the planets. After ten minutes he notices a planet that is called earth. "What how can see earth? Where I am?" Goku asks himself and he decides that he need to step a foot. He slowly lifts his foot and moves forward. As he finally reaches the place he suddenly falls on the knees. "I can't breath here, the gravity is too much for me to handle I need to become super sayian." Goku tries to become SSJ, but the gravity is too much for him even to control his energy and transform. But after 30 seconds that was like eternity to him, he able to transform. He slowly gets up and transforms to second stage for safety. But gravity is still to overwhelming as he decides to transform to the super sayian 3. After transformation Goku finally can walk, but he can't fly. Goku just walks around the place for an hour. As much he fast walks, but visual distance to the planets hadn't changed at all. Now Goku feels weaker than before, so he turns into his ultimate form super sayian four. Now gravity doesn't feel so much as it was before, but still air is too thin. Goku tries to fly and he is able to do it. "Finally I can fly" Goku flies slowly because as he tries to speed up, the air becomes more and more thin. Goku just flies and flies, than suddenly he back to his base form and falls unconscious.

"Where I am, and what happened?" Goku looks around as he sees the foyer that he was two days before. You are lucky that I found you, if not you will be death permanently. A figure said to Goku. Goku turned around his head as he saw huge humanoid. About 5 meters tall, with a grey beard and staff. Who are you? Goku asks stranger.

I am a master of Whiss a previous champion Damir. Stranger answers with his deep voice.

What? You are previous champion before Whiss had taken your place? What this place is anyway? Goku asks curious.

Damir smiles at him and answers his question. You are in the place that is called "The View." You probably noticed an earth and you where shocked too see that place. Always changing image that is still the same, but also different than moment ago, and small energies flying around the planets and planets slowly flying around fog that changes his form every second. The View is a training place where you can see all first and part of the second dimension. Gravity is 5000 times stronger than in earth and there is 80% less air. Sometimes gravity changes from 3500 to 7500 times when gravity is higher the air is lesser. When gravity reaches 7500, air becomes 99% less than on earth. Small energies that are flying around the planet are energies of the people who are living in these planets. The bigger energy looks, the stronger owner are. The big energies that you saw were your friends and family or how you like to call Z fighters. But I think that you noticed that energies don't fly random as it appears, but in a certain order. Goku you see, The View is a special place. Are like a huge ocean and everything flies downstream? Even you had flied downstream because you can't resist where energy flows. The flow controls your energy, not you.

As for this year I will teach you how to feel the flow and control the flow on your body. But remember don't try to change the main flow.

Goku looks at Damir with wide eyes and shocked face. I haven't even thought that a place like The View can exist.

But you know this place know Goku, you can tell your friends, but give than advice not to visit The View as you almost died permanently. Damir answers to Goku.

What you mean by permanently? Goku asks curious.

I mean that no dragon balls or Kais can give back your live. You will be dead forever. Damir answers Goku's question.

I will keep than in mind. Can we start training oh before we start me want to eat something? Goku smiled as he replies.

Damir looks at him with a serious look and walks away. Wait for me I will bring you something Damir says as he walks away. After two minutes Damir comes back with a glass of water or something like water. Goku looks curious at glass and asks Damir question. Hey I asked you for the food, not for the water. Why you hadn't bring me food. I have to eat.

Damir looks at Goku with furious and yells at him. Shut up I know what you need, just drink the liquid and your stomach will be full. Goku starts drinking liquid after he done he yells. Wow this is amazing is like a senzu beans but better.

Follow me, so we can start our training.

Are we going to the View? Goku asked curious.

Damir turned around to Goku. No idiot, remember what I told you just follow me.

Goku continue following Damir his new master. What waits for him? Can he finally become stronger after he lost all his hopes?

**Chapter 13 is done, as you see these chapter is more around Goku not the others. How this is? Do you like my idea of another room? What you think? Will Goku will surpass his limits or he will fail? Reviews. **


	14. Damir part 1

**Chapter 14**

**The Great Damir Part 1**

Long, long before first kais were born form the tree of kaio. There was a man, tall young with green eyes, long silver hair. Man wears long gray cloak in his left hand he holds staff. In front of him walks old looking man, with white cloak and sword in his right hand. Those two are master and apprentice. Champion of first dimension Kruil, and his apprentice Damir. Everyone give they respects to two of them. They walk, straight to the gates of planet Kariosho, too meet Bando champion of the second dimension and his son Rauli. (Yeah stupid names. LOL). As they walk Kruil begins to talk.

Listen Damir, you are going to meet champion of the second dimension of the force. As you know he is higher rank than I am, so show him and his son great respect.

Yes, master I will young man answers. This is it gate opens in front of them is a Bando old looking man and his son Rauli. Hello Kruil and his apprentice Damir we glad that you are here. Bando greats them.

We are honored to meet you sir, Damir answers to Bando's greetings.

Bando looks at young man and smiles. Kruil don't be so serious everything will be great. I was sleeping for past two hundred years, so why you came to visit us?

My friend the third dimension was attacked by the livings of 5th dimension. Kruil says with a serious voice.

What the third dimension was attacked by 5th dimension? Who give orders to do this?

We don't actually know, but it seems that behind this is a no one other than Yuri the champion of the 5th dimension. Everyone knows that this bastard is too dam prideful, once he and his mother tried to conquer dimensions, but 7th dimension warriors stopped them. Maybe he tries to do so, know. As you know if he manages to kill champion of third dimension he will get stronger than now.

This is serious Kruil we need to prepare, does 4th dimension knows this? Bando asked Kruil.

Yes, they know, the king of the third suggested that he will close the entrance to his dimension for a temporarily time.

What, this is signal of war, to close dimension doors is a high risk to take, even if it is temporarily.

That was his final decision Bando, for two thousand years the entrance will be closed, as he told us. Kruil replied to Bando.

What does 7th and 8th dimension knows about this, maybe they can help?

Of course they know, they don't mind to that third dimension will be closed for a two thousand years.

This is crazy, he is a coward you know that we will be attacked when king of the 5th and queen of the 6th dimensions will notice this. Have you forgotten how cruel they are? Queen and her son the biggest threats that exist.

Calm down, Bando a voice says. Behind Kruil.

As Bando looks at young looking man he notices this is the Orion the king of the 4th dimension.

Orion you are here two? Bando asks curious.

A young looking man with a silver cloak, blue hair and golden eyes looks at Bando and smiles. There is nothing to worry about for know if they will attack I will send warriors to help you.

But my king you know that this is the madness a bowed down Bando talks to Orion.

Raise Bando, and tell everyone to prepare and Kruil I want to talk to you alone.

Master where I can go? Damir asked curious.

You can go with us if you want so the voice said. Damir turned around to see Bando. Oh it's you sir, I will be glad to go with you.

Tell me Kruil, how good is your apprentice? You know that your time is passing and you will die or will be killed by your apprentice. Orion said to Kruil.

I know sir, he is already better than me in some things, he is my student for a past 30 years since I found him and began to train. We decided to take match one year after this day. He said that he want to travel around second dimension and train in his own. After a year when sun in this planet rise we will begin our last battle.

**Damir POV**

It's been a month since I saw my master, and still I need to wait for 11 months. I left the planet Kariosho week ago and began to travel around this dimension. Not like in the first, I like this dimension more because some planets give you magical peace. Maybe I will invent some ideas to the first dimension. Maybe create a planet similar to this one. When I become the king I will ask Bando, how he created such magical places. Now it's a day I travel around planet Danko a beautiful planet with a red sky, silver like water and two stars. I notice many people and beings around here, the tournament will take a place. I haven't fought any second dimension fighter, well my master belongs to the third one, but still it's a good chance to show what I got. I will try to win this tournament without transforming to the second force dimension.

So I registered for a tournament, I can sense strong fighters around here. Now I am looking for the strongest who I can sense, some of the fighters are hiding there energies, and I saw a young looking man who looks straight to me. I know that he is the strongest, and he wants good fight. The fighter walks straight to me smiles and begins to talk to me. Hi you look strong. A young man says. Thanks I answered him. My name is John I will be glad to fight you. I am Damir, I will to be glad to take this fight. I replied to young man named John. Good luck, man said with a smile. I have to win three fights to fight him, he have to. The first match was the easiest of all. The second give me some challenge. The third one was hard one, but I haven't transformed to the second dimension. And now the final match between two of us.

We stand in the ring and looking into one another eyes with a serious look. We both know that this match will be great experience. Then we both clash and began to attack each other like equal. John attacks me with his energy attacks, but I send them away like they were nothing. John smiles and says that he have one transformation before he goes to the second force. As he transforms his energy increases about 10 times, but his appearance haven't changed at all. After that he began to attack me with his full power I just blocked them all without breaking sweet. I see that you are better than I thought, he said as he began to transform into second form. His black hair became violet and his eyes became white. After that he transformed like before when he was in the first dimension, but now transformation was stronger than before.

He attacks me with his full speed and strength. I barely can block his attacks there goes one attack that I missed. With every attack he increases his speed and strength to. So every attack is harder to block. So I decided to power up a bit, to have more chances. But as I try to power up, he kicks me to the ground and begins to attack with strong energy attacks. I barely can stand up, and decided to power up to my full power. As I powered up all planet Danko began to shake. John looked at me with a fear in his eyes. My all injures are healing. John decided that he need to power up his full and attack with his main attack the ball of destruction (TBOD). He begins to power up and prepare his attack. Yellow ball appears in his hand. This attack can easily destroy half of the first dimension, but I know I can block. Take this John says as he throws his attack. As he did it I throw my own attack to him. As our attacks clashed big explosion occurred. I have one percent left that I can use without transformation. For past two minutes we are trying hardest what we can. But I know that a have power left, so I decided to use that power after that John's energy began to drop little by little about 1% per second. After 15 seconds his attack disappeared and his energy doped so much that he back to his first form. Who are you? And are you using your second form all time? If yes, this is against rules. No I answer to him, this is my first form. I am Damir apprentice of the Kruil – king of the first dimension.

His eyes became wide. What impossible, you don't have a grey cloak or a weapon.

Everything is in my room you will see soon. Now I am traveling around second dimension to improve myself. After 11 months I will fight my master for a title of the king. John smiles at me and says. I believe you, that's why you are so strong. Can you show how powerful you are in second dimension? As you wish I said as I began to transform. I see if you transformed into second dimension I even can't have any chance to touch you Damir. Good luck my friend.

**Five months after.**

It's only six months left, now I decided to take back course to the planet Kariosho. Time runs fast, six months from this day. I will be death or be a new king. I wonder if my master trains. Now it's a mid of the night in planet Oasis, the planet of golden water. I hear bird singing song, and I can see dragons flying around. Huh maybe, Bando will let to have one dragon. Dragons are protectors of this planet. Like all planets have they guardians or as they are called the lowest of the gods, the dragons is guardians of the planet Oasis. Now I begin to fall asleep, I can feel peace and calm in my heart dragons will protect me if something will happen.

**Normal POV. Six months after.**

The year passed fast. Are you ready to face Damir? Bando asks his friend Kruil.

Kruil smiles and says to him. He is here, he changed. The first dimension will be in good hands.

Hello master, hello Bando. I am ready to challenge you. The view began to change as they back to the first dimension to the crystal room.

Let's begin this Damir, Kruil says as he powering up. But Damir decide not to wait and attack quickly with his speed attacks. Kruil blocks them like they were nothing and draws his sword. Kruil begins to materialize energy into the sword. As he done this, a broken looking sword became deadly weapon. Every attack with this sword is 20% stronger than without sword. That means that Kruil with his full strength actually uses 120% not 100%. Damir power ups and attacks his master with his staff. He uses crystal to absorb energy and attack his master. Every attack is stronger than previous. Kruil decides that he need to power up to his full strength. After this crystals began to melt down. Kruil attacks with his full power. Damir blocks his every attack. You increased Damir, but you will not win. Kruil begin to charge his main attack the sword of the death. Damir powers up and stand into defense position. Kruil attacks, the room disappears they were now I his throne. Damir tries to hold the sword with his hands. If sword touches the aura he will be twice weaker and he will defiantly lose battle. Damir powers up to his full power and breaks sword with his bare hands. As soon as sword disappears, Kruil's energy began to drop quickly. His breath became more heavily and sound that is the signal that champion dying began. Damir, you are better than me now, you traveled a lot last year. I know that you will rule this dimension greater than I am thank you Damir you were like a son to me. As Kruil began to melt Damir began to cry. Master, don't leave me I need to learn more.

Goodbye my friend the last words of Kruil to his apprentice where.

**Chapter 14 is finally done. As you see this is a story how Damir became a champion. This is 600 million years before the main events will take place.**

**Part two will be how he fond Whiss. Reviews**


	15. Damir part 2

**Chapter 15**

**Damir Part 2**

Orient what's reason behind this meeting? Damir asked king of 4th dimension. Calm down Damir, I sensed distributions in one of the dimensions. Orient answered.

What, not again. If it still goes up, I will close my dimension. Damir replies pissed.

Remember, that you have 32 years left, to be a king, after that shield will broke and also you don't have apprentice yet.

I know this, and I will find my student. But, we can't allow to be attacked.

I agree with Damir. We can't wait any longer. I will close my dimension too. Bando replied.

Silence, no one will close dimensions, we need to know who is behind this.

But, Orient we can't allow this. San replied.

Red alert, message to first dimension king Damir. Suddenly a figure appears.

It's her shaking Orient says. Figure starts talking.

I overheard your suggestion to close your dimensions, and you are you who suggested it. So I decided to burn some of yours planets. No half of your dimension is on fire.

Damir disappeared as the figure said those words.

* * *

**Planet Thera**

Crystaline, we are you. A man keeps looking his daughter in a fire. "What's going on, why everything suddenly started to burn? Even air is burning, and that's strange. Maybe I am sleeping and this is sight that we will need to have more attention, when we will travel. Yes that's has to be." Daddy, daddy please help me, it hurts. Man runs where he can hear his daughter's voice. Then he notices that his daughter is burning and screaming. Man powers up, and tries to destroy fire, but it's not use. As much he, tries, the more intensive fire goes. No way has man begun to cry as he holds his daughter. Crystaline stopped screaming and with a silent voice said. Daddy I am afraid. Man slowly caressing the head of his daughter. Don't be afraid little Crystaline, you going to meet your mommy. Crystaline begin to cry more. But daddy, I can see only dark there please don't go away dad, please not. I will be always with you, no matter, I will protect you even from the devil himself. If someone will make my little daughter to cry, they will pay. No mater who they are. Daddy that place is awful, please don't let me die. I want to live dad. Man begins to shake and cry like he never cried in his lifetime. "Why this happening to my daughter, she doesn't make anyone to suffer."

Suddenly figure appears and begins to scream. Grab my hand Whiss. Whiss looked with wide eyes, who are you? There is no time for explanation. Just grab my hand.

Whiss did as figure told. After second they all appeared in some place. I will try to heal your daughter, but I can't guarantee that she will surive.

Please do, what ever you can do, to save my daughter mister.

I have a name if you know. Just call me Damir. I am one of the kings of 8th dimensions, I am actually in charge of dimension where you live. So it's my duty to protect anyone from this. But I failed, that fire burned half of dimension. Even the otherworld burned.

Whiss looked at man with a strange look in his eyes. So you are some kind of God?

Well, someone says that we are gods, but we are not. I myself hadn't met God, or what you can call creator. But I know that he exists , because he is king of the 8th dimension, and I am only king of first dimension.

Can you explain what are talking about? Whiss asks again.

They continue to talk for about hour. Whiss asks various questions about the universe and Damir explains.

Where is my daughter? Whiss ask Damir.

Come with me, if you want to see your daughter. Calm and deep voice of Damir answers.

They begin to walk in huge corridors. Many crystals can bee seen. After that door appears. Damir just waved with his hand and door opens. They walk in small room, where Crystaline is. Whiss looks at his calm looking daughter. No screaming, no crying.

I won't lie to you Whiss, she is dying, and I thought that she can be saved, but not. She appears that she is sleeping, but in real she is unconscious. Her energy slowly drops out. At this rate, after month she will die. I am sorry that you are into this mess.

Whiss smiled at Damir and replied. I am not only one victim of this fire. You can save someone stronger, and still you saved me, a mid fighter that can't challenge any strong fighters. You have a month to recreate otherworld .

You remind me, of someone Whiss. Do you want to be my apprentice? My time is running and the destiny chose you over anyone.

I would be grateful to be your student master. Whiss answers to Damir.

Good there is your clothes, so everyone can notice as my apprentice. Damir dropped clothes and Whiss caught them. Good reflections, now go to sleep. Today will be hard training.

Yes sir, Whiss replied with all due respect.

* * *

**20 years after.**

Whiss you look to angry, calm down. Remember that mastering your 3rd dimension form is harder than second form. Control flow in your body. Yes, good you doing well, just continue. Damir teaching is apprentice.

"Calm my breath – to calm my energy flow. Don't shake Whiss, feel the flow in your body. Whiss you already this in second form. It is only higher form."

Damir continue watching his student. " This is magnificent he changed flow earlier than I excepted. Five years and he will be real challenge to me." Great you are doing Great Whiss. Damir complimented his student. Keep this as long as you can.

After ten minutes Whiss came back in his first dimension form.

Master I need to eat something, Whiss suddenly says.

Huh, you are always hungry, no mater what. Here please, have some fish.

Oh thanks master, you are best. Whiss laugh with his answer.

You know where to find me Whiss, after you eat this, come there. Damir says as he disappears.

Damir looks at empty space. His plan to recreate otherworld and create new ones. This part is not as difficult as it seems to be, but to separate it and that everything will function as it should be is a hard task. Even thought he wanted to create new otherworld because the old one is full, and for a last 100 years hadn't done his functions as it should did. Than his plans to create a tree that from one will born strong inhabit. Those inhabits will be called guardians of the universe.

He wants to show this to Whiss. Whiss appeared in front of him.

Whiss I want you to show you something important. Grab my hand we going to travel. Whiss did as his master tell him to do. Instantly they appeared in a planet far away from the Crystal room. Whiss noticed big tree and a figure in center of that tree.

What's that master? Whiss asks with a confusion and surprise to see something like this.

Damir looks at the tree and explains. This is a kaio tree, from this tree will born Kais or as they will call themselves guardians of the universe. That figure will be first Kai, or as it species would be called Shins. This kai will be called Supreme Kai. The one who teach and rule other Kais. Now look at sky, you noticed five more planets around? In every planet will be a low Kai. East, West, South and North Kais and also Grand Kai that will watch over them. It will take a thousand years to born the first Kai. They cannot die in natural ways, but can die in fights.

So if I understand correctly those Kais will watch over first dimension? Whiss asks his master Damir.

Damir looks at him and answers his question. You understood it right, remember to teach first Kai than he will teach first generation of kais.

After that they disappeared from new planet. Ten years had passed and the fight between them waits. The fight was long and extremely hard for each other. They were equal, but after 12 long hours Whiss managed to win this fight and became new king. As his master told him thousand years latter the first Kai was born.

**Chapter 15 is done! The story how Whiss became new king and the origin of the Kais. Chapter 16 is on the way. **

"**Dam you Kakarot, don't tell me that you stalled in that freaking room. It's been a fucking 3 days and you haven't came back." Suddenly figures approach.**

**Hi Vegeta it's been a while, figure sais. Vegeta turns around and sees Goku, but he is a different from old one. Kakarot you back bastard. I am I am Goku answers.**

**To know more wait for chapter 16. Back to the main story.**


	16. Back to main story

**Chapter 16**

**Back to main story**

Kakarot, you were 3 days in that room. What happened? Vegeta asks curious.

Well, I wasn't in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I came from The View.

What are you talking about? You mean that those second's doors is real?

Yes it is real, Vegeta. The View is special place. I got lot stronger in those three years. Goku answers Vegeta's curiosity.

Just how strong you got Kakarot? Goku looks at Vegeta and smiles. Let's say that gap between my old strength and the one I got is greater than my old strength itself.

What that's impossible to get so strong in so short of time. What kind of training you had? Vegeta questions Goku with a shock.

I will explain to all of you. Tell everyone that I returned, and that they will meet me in lookout. Goku says as he disappears.

As Goku disappeared Vegeta started to fly towards Gohan's house to tell news. It took about 10 minutes to reach Gohan's house. Were everyone is right now.

Hey Vegeta, where you had been? Goten asks curious.

Your father is back, he is waiting for us in lookout. Vegeta answers.

So Goku is finally back, I thought that he maybe closed up forever in that room since 3 days passed. Krillin says his thoughts.

I haven't come here for chit chat bald man. Vegeta replies to Krillin.

After two hours everyone is gathered around lookout. Goku is still not here.

So, it's been awhile since I saw you all. Familiar voice says. As they hear a voice they all turn their heads were they can here voice. Goku you are back.

Goku smiles at them and laugh. Yeah sure it's been 3 years for me.

Goku had you opened the second doors? Piccolo asks curious.

Well I entered the doors that's a secret way to the another room called The View.

The View is very special place. I meet somebody in that place….. Goku continues talking how he met Damir and training with him.

So that guy named Damir created Kaio trees and otherworld? Krillin asks.

Yep, Damir created both. He is amazing, he thought me loot of things about energy.

Of course most important thing that I transformed. Goku answers.

What you mean super sayian 5? Vegeta asks angry.

No better than that. I reached limits of the first dimension and transformed into second force. It was an amazing, once I transformed I finally understand what my master wanted to say to me. For last month I traveled around second dimension with Damir.

So how different is second dimension from ours? Piccolo asks.

It's hard to explain, but second dimension planets are very different from the first one. It is a magical place especially otherworld that is very different from our. You have to be there to understand what I say. A feeling when you are in second dimension is different. Goku continues explaining some things.

Vegeta asks if Goku can transform to the second force. Goku agrees and explains that Xando used that transformation in tournament. After Goku transforms, everyone looks with wide eyes. Why we can't sense your energy as usual? Gohan asks.

That's because I am in the second force and you all in the first one. When you will reach this stage too, you will be availed to sense my energy. Now look at my speed.

Everyone looks at Goku as he disappears and appears with dragon ball from New Namek. WOW you haven't used your favorite technique. Goten says as his father disappears and appears like the first time, but without dragon ball in his hands.

Incredible isn't? Goku asks with a smile on his face.

* * *

Marcus you are always like that. Why you doing this? You betrayed us, how can you be so cruel to your sister. Unknown man talks to Marcus.

It's been awhile father. Let me tell you that Christina is alive and well. I see that you alright, how everyone doing? Marcus asks his father.

How dare you? How dare you, to asks such a questions when you betrayed us. Man asks with angry face. Marcus just looks at him and smiles evil.

I trying to be more polite than you are, now go out of my way father. Marcus replies to his father. Man walks away from the unknown place where Marcus is.

So this man is your father. Figure asks him with curiosity. You two are very similar to each other. Marcus turns around to see one of his creatures Xando. Our presences mean nothing to me. That foolish man overthrown his own dreams, because of others. So I can't follow his path that is also not his. You see my fathers live was controlled by events and some people, when I saw it, when I understood this, I promised that I will control events and people, of course controlling people is bad thing, but I don't control they minds, I control they experiences and that's is different thing. They minds belongs to them, but if they are so foolish that they can't see what is real and what is fake, that's they problem not mine. Z fighters call me evil person, but there is not such a thing as good and evil. It's only a person with great morals and without it. If you are good person than you person with morals, if you are evil person morals means nothing to you. All this believes that universe is divided by two forces that are called good and evil, and believe that they fighting each other from the beginning are believes of child. Only childish person can believe this nonsense, of course evil and good exists, but not in mortal world.

Marcus answers Xando's question. Xando looks at him and smiles.

This is interesting theory my master. How long it will take you too challenge king of the second dimension? Xando asks again.

Soon enough, I jus need to master my new form.

Xando looks at him with wide eyes. Don't tell me that you reached 5th dimension of the power? Xando asks with shock in his voice.

No, not yet, I reached super sayian 5, that will defiantly help in my battle against 3rd dimension king. Marcus answers.

May the entrance will be closed for 10 years. Marcus closes first dimension entrances, for security. Only he can go straight to the entrances.

Month after Marcus transforms himself to the second dimension royal place. The king looks at him with serious eyes. So you came for a challenge young one?

Bando, is that your name? Yes I came her to challenge you, are you ready?

Huh, so you know who I am Marcus? I know that you won't stop until you overtrown quean of the 6th dimension, but I keep this in advice. She is more dangerous than you think she is. Even the Orient is afraid like hell of her. Bando gives him advice.

* * *

**Chapter 16 is here. Leave reviews. Some questions about this chapter. **

**Who do you think Marcus father is? **

**What about Christina, where is she?**

**Did you enjoy this chapter?**

**Remember to leave reviews.**


End file.
